Brownies Bring Everyone Together
by Komiko
Summary: One-shot: Takes place after 'Haunted'. Can Robin ever forgive himself for acting...like himself? Well, what are friends for if not brownie-making.


A/N: Well, since I've done every other fandom, I figured why not Teen Titans! Le sigh. I really am a loser...

_/commencer/_

Brownies Bring Everyone Together

_-_

_I am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind._

_-_

Robin's POV:

How could I have been tricked? I'm the leader of the Teen Titans; I can't succumb to foolish...whatever that was. I'm supposed to be strong, but how can I be that way when I'm...only human.

I guess I am only human. I'm not an alien, and I don't have superpowers. Hell, I'm not even half a machine. Funny how I never completely realized that, compared to the others, I'm weak. So, I shouldn't be surprised. I'm weak, and I believed in my own nightmare. What kind of leader am I?

That's not even the worst part. Everyone is so...quiet. No one really wants to look at me. I wouldn't want to look at me either. They're trying to be nice about it; I have to give them credit for that.

"Robin?"

Ah, Starfire. You were willing to do the right thing. How I admire you for that.

"Yes, Starfire?"

You look uncomfortable, Star. You try to hide it, in all your loving spirit, but I can tell. I know you.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to join me in the joy of brownie-making. They are quite delicious, you know!"

You could brighten the day of a death-row inmate, Star. Sometimes I just want to howl at the things you say.

"No thanks. I have some research I need to do."

"Are you positive?"

I don't want to be the one to bring darkness into your life.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Would you like any assistance?"

That's surprising. You actually want to be around the crazy-obsessed research Robin?

"Not right now. Maybe later."

A pause. Did you leave already? No, you're still in the doorway. Why are you staring at me like that? Starfire?

"All right. Have...fun, Robin."

And with your departure, loneliness sets in once more. I'm left with nothing but my own pitiful musings.

Why did you look so...disheartened, Starfire?

_-_

Starfire's POV:

It has been days. And days. And days, and days, and days! Yet Robin still has not exited from his pit of depression.

"This has to stop!"

I have decided. Though Raven looks at me strangely, I am unmoving in my decision to finally end this...whatever it is. He refused to join me in the brownie-making, but this time I will not back down! Robin cannot refuse a good training session! Yes, that is right. My plan will surely work this time!

Oh, dear. I am having the same shaky-knees feeling I had when I tried this last time. Does this mean I will fail once again?

"Um, Robin?"

"Oh, hey Starfire. Something you need?"

Well, at least he seems not as sullen as last time. Is there hope for Starfire's plan yet?

"Well, I was feeling slightly doughy, and I was wondering if you would like to join me in the training room in order to get rid of the doughy-feeling."

I smile the biggest smile I can muster. I can only trust that it will reach him.

"Sorry, Starfire, but there's some research I need to finish up."

I feel the anger spark inside me. Raven has always told me I am too emotional, but it is too hard to try to control myself, especially at times like this. I was patient with him, but this has gone on too long. Robin is my friend, and I refuse to let him do this to himself.

"Anything I can assist you with?"

"Um, I think I have everything covered. Thanks."

No, I will not fail.

"Are you sure...that research is all you are doing?"

Finally, he notices me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Robin, are you sure that you are not just trying to...avoid everyone?"

Am I finally getting through to him?

"Avoid me?"

"Starfire..."

"Robin, I am your friend. Please, you can talk to me. I am sure that keeping everything inside in not very...healthy. I know you have thoughts. Share them, Robin. Please?"

He hesitates. I do not want to lose him now, but I feel if I speak again, it will only damage the situation.

"What happened...you guys can't be burdened with it."

He turns away, and I feel as if I understand. He cannot say what he wants to say facing me.

"I'm your leader, and I failed. A leader doesn't fail, a leader is strong and unwavering. But...I'm neither. I don't deserve to call myself a Teen Titan."

"Robin!"

I do not move and neither does he.

"Robin, do not say that. You are a Teen Titan, no matter what. You have a good, strong heart, and you are unwavering. But..."

He tenses, as if preparing himself for the worst.

"You are also kind and gentle. You can laugh and make merry and be..._normal_. You do not have to be the leader all of the time. You _cannot_ be the leader all of the time. We, your friends, would not let you."

I smile, despite the tears that are welling. I can see his muscles relax, and an overwhelming joyousness soars within me. I do not understand it, but I feel a guiding spirit directing me to the right path I should take in this conversation.

"Robin...you do not need to talk about Slade right now. But, one day you will be. I know it, Robin. When that day comes, all of us will be there. I promise."

There is a silence, and I have said all I needed to say. I turn to go.

"Thank you, Starfire."

I pause at the doorway, a smile playing on my lips. I am surprised when he speaks again.

"Hey, Star? Still up for making brownies?"

The joyousness fills my heart again. And, although I do not understand, somehow, I know one day I will.

_-_

There are some qualities, some incorporate things/That have a double life, which thus is made/A type of twin entity which springs/From matter and light, envinced in solid and shade.

_/fin/_

A/N: The first quote is Slade, and the last one is Edgar Allan Poe.


End file.
